KENSHIN
by Hayai Akurei
Summary: Kurogane thought he was going to get some peace and quiet. But will he? Fault lies with the random plot bunny. ONESHOT


KENSHIN

By Hayai Akurei

--((00))-((00))--

Notes: More Tsubasa! Fluff this time! Also just random silliness. And what an ORIGINAL title! Hear the sarcasm dripping from my tongue…

Disclaimer: All belong to the great and wise women of CLAMP.

--((00))-((00))--

Ahh. Peace and quiet.

Rare was the time that he got any time to himself these days. It was like a dream come true. The manju had practically passed out, and the kid had suggested that someone stay behind in case the Dimension Witch called. So while everyone else was out fetching supplies and new forms of currency and the like, he was babysitting. At this rate, he mused offhandedly, they could start a coin collection after this whole ordeal was over.

So there he was, sitting comfortably on the couch of the little flat they had rented out, reading a book he'd picked up a few worlds back out of sheer boredom. It was actually pretty good. Turning the page, he reached over to the side table and took a sip of his hot tea.

"Kuro-piiii!"

The ninja winced as the mage's high-pitched voice split the air. The door to the flat burst open and the blonde waltzed in, a bag in each hand.

"Hey, where're the kids?" Kurogane asked, marking his place in the book and standing up. The kid and the princess were nowhere in sight. Fai grinned.

"Oh, don't worry Father. They're just out scouting out for some information on Sakura-chan's feathers before coming back. They said that they wouldn't be long."

Taking one of the bags, Kurogane began to put away the groceries on the shelves. "I still don't like them being out on their own. We don't know all what's here."

"Oh Father," Fai teased, the bottles clinking as he set them on the counter. "They're big kids, and Syaoran has a good head on his shoulders. They'll be just fine."

Kurogane didn't have anything to say to that. Folding the bag up, he narrowed his eyes at the odd look Fai was giving him. It was…disturbing.

"What do you want?"

But Fai was not to be swayed by the ever-present scowl. Oh no, siree. In fact, he was positively beaming.

"Oh, nothing. You're just so cute when you're all protective and concerned."

"WHO'S CUTE AND CONCERNED?" he bellowed, the vein in his forehead twitching madly.

"Anyway," Fai interjected, paying no attention to the manic gleam in Kurogane's eye as he gathered several kitchen utensils and a bag of vegetables. "The kids will be here before dark, I told them they should get home in time for dinner. Oh, but I didn't get to tell you about the wonderful little bakery that I found while we were shopping! They sold the most _adorable_ tea cakes…"

Kurogane inwardly sighed as the wizard prattled off about their day as he set about dutifully cutting and mixing away at four different dishes at least. If there was one thing Fai was good at other than talking, it was multi-tasking.

"…and then we got some new clothes too, the children will be bringing them by the way, and – oh, Kurogane, pass me the salt please?"

Rolling his eyes, the dark-haired man slid the salt-shaker across the counter, which Fai caught, dashed some onto the fish in the pan which he then stuck into the oven with a flourish.

"All done!" he chimed, setting the timer. Turning around, he faced his companion, his smile wider than ever.

"Aaaaaand…since you've been such a good Kuro-wanko, babysitting Mokona and helping me with dinner and all…"

His hackles rose. "I'M NOT YOUR FRIGGIN' DOG!" he barked.

"…we got you a present!"

Well, that certainly silenced all possible comebacks in the man's mouth. He stopped, looking somewhat wary.

"What? Why?"

Fai shrugged. "No reason. Do we need a reason?" With a triumphant grin, he whipped out his prize out of nowhere from behind his back.

Kurogane blinked as the Celesian wizard handed him the slim package. Carefully setting it on the table, he untied the childish bow of twine that was sealed with a small card that he was 99.9 percent sure said "To Kuro-puu" or something like that. It even had little hearts doodled on it in pink marker. Crazy wizard.

"Open it! Open it!" urged Fai, tugging at his sleeve. Pushing him off, Kurogane removed the lid to find a sword and its scabbard tucked snugly in the box before him.

"You got me a sword?" he asked, picking it up.

"Uh-huh!" the man chirped, "I saw it in the store and I thought of you, so I bought it! Do you like it?"

It was somewhat worn, obviously well-used, but still in one piece. The scabbard was a sturdy black wood, some of the shellac casing flaking in a few places. Imprinted on the surface was a simple design, obviously the blacksmith's sigil. Even through the case, he could feel the sword's power snaking out and twining around his fingers. The thing was practically dripping with protective energy, swearing doom upon anyone who tried to harm those it was sworn to defend. Gripping the leather-bound hilt, Kurogane unsheathed it with a metallic hiss, staring at it.

"What's wrong?" asked Fai, blinking at the ninja's intent look of scrutiny. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"You idiot!" Kurogane growled. "The blade is backwards!"

"Oh that?" Did nothing deter the man? "The shopkeeper said that the blade was made to be that way! This way, the wielder of the sword could fight without killing anyone! Only in very dire situations would he flip the sword and be forced to take a life."

For a brief second, Kurogane thought he saw Fai turn bashful. "And since Kuro-run's not allowed to go and kill people because of his curse – not that we'd like it very much if you did – you'd be able to let loose a little bit and not have to restrain your fighting abilities."

Kurogane was speechless.

"It's not to say that we don't believe in Kuro-chin's ability to hold back when he needs to and to use a real sword without killing anyone, but you just looked like you needed to loosen up. So, why not use the actual move with just a different sword? You wouldn't be killing them, just…maiming them a little. That way…your curse won't act up."

The ninja blinked. The mage was almost rambling now, but somehow, the smaller man's logic made sense. Kind of.

Returning the blade to its scabbard, Kurogane cast another look at it, then at Fai.

"Doesn't mean I'll use it," was all he said, turning his eyes away. But the tone in his voice gave him away, and Fai's face lit up.

"In that case, I'll get started on dessert!"

--((00))-((00))--

Author's Notes: Well, that was odd. Just a random little dribble. I was thinking of Rurouni Kenshin at the time and this just popped into my head. And no, it's not Himura Kenshin's sakabatou, it's just _a_ sakabatou. It made sense to me when I was drafting it. Hope it still makes sense. Review please! I'm dying for feedback!


End file.
